Mask
by Cloud1124
Summary: HIATUS/Chapter V/Henry berbalik, dengan sebilah pisau di tangannya/"Mi-mimi-ge?"/"...apa kalian tahu? Wajah ini hanya sebuah topeng..."/"Kalau begitu, kau mau jadi pasanganku?"/Warn inside/CrackPair/DLDR!/RnR?
1. Prolog

"…apa kalian tahu? Wajah ini hanya sebuah topeng…"

**.**

**.**

**A Super Junior fanfiction**

**Cast © themselves**

**Mask © Cloud1124**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, Abal, Gaje, Crack pair, BoysLove**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sosok itu menengadah, menatap langit senja yang mulai beranjak gelap. Memorinya memutar balik─dengan sangat cepat. Jemarinya yang menggenggam pinggiran kursi itu makin erat mencengkram, tanpa sadar ia menggeram pelan.<p>

_Namja_ itu merasa tangannya terlalu keras mencengkram─hingga terasa kebas─dan memutuskan untuk melepaskannya. Ia menurunkan pandangannya, memberikan atensi penuh pada dua orang _namja_ yang tampak asyik bergurau di halaman rumah sambil sesekali menunjukkan kemesraan yang tidak pada tempatnya.

Sekejap, mata itu terpejam erat. Merasa enggan melihat pemandangan tak pantas di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi tangannya terasa kebas─kali ini karena ia mengepalkan tangannya terlalu kuat.

"─kau kira aku tak pernah tahu, _Hyung_..." desisnya pelan─masih dengan mata terpejam.

Angin menerpa tubuhnya. Membelai lembut beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang tak tertutup oleh _sweater_ dan celana _jeans_ selututnya. Namun _namja_ itu lebih merasakan belaian angin pada pipinya yang kini tak semerona dulu.

"...menyebalkan..."

Mata itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan kilau luka yang tampak samar.

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

"…jangan pernah pergi dariku…"

.

"_Chagi_… Apa kau mencintaiku?"

.

"Jangan pernah ganggu hubungan kami!"

.

"_Jebal_, aku terlalu mencintainya…"

.

"Kau jahat, _Hyung_!"

.

"_Ne_, sekarang aku lebih memilih dia…"

.

"Kau ingin mati?"

.

.

"…_mianhae_…"

.

* * *

><p><em>Namja<em> mungil itu berbalik dari tempatnya semula─balkon kamarnya─dan masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan. Tangan putihnya yang piawai memainkan alat musik itu menggapai sebuah bingkai foto dengan sebuah gambar di dalamnya. Gambar empat orang _namja_ yang berdiri berangkulan dalam suatu acara resmi.

"Padahal aku kira kalian berdua orang yang baik… tapi tak kusangka─" _namja _itu membanting bingkai foto itu. Membiarkan kaca bening itu pecah berkeping-keping, bahkan menyebar di lantai marmer itu.

"─kalian mengubahku terlalu drastis…"

Setitik air mata meluncur turun dari manik _caramel_ yang biasanya memancarkan binar semangat itu. _Namja _itu mengangkat tangan kirinya, mengusap air mata itu dengan cara yang kasar.

"Mulai hari ini aku berbeda, aku bukanlah Henry Lau yang lemah─"

.

"─aku tak akan membiarkan seorangpun merebut Siwon-_hyung_ dariku."

.

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

ANNYEONG! CLOUD PULANGGG~~~! *tereakpaketoa *disumpelsendal

Ahahaha… readerdeul, Cloud kangen deh! XD Mian, gak pernah muncul, Cloud kena virus WB nih… ._.

Sekarang Cloud datang bawa prolog untuk multichap baru...

Yak! Memang pendek─banget─, tapi ada yang minat?

**Keep or Delete?**

* * *

><p>Jeongmal Gomawo.. :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud1124<strong>


	2. Lies

Siwon membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan seberkas cahaya merangkak masuk lewat jendelanya─yang entah kenapa terbuka.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, _Hyung_?" sebuah suara yang sangat Siwon hapal terdengar dari arah pintu kamar mandi.

Siwon menolehkan pandangannya, terlihat tubuh seorang _namja_ yang sedang berdiri diam sambil bersandar di pintu. Siwon mendudukkan tubuh jangkungnya.

"_Ne_. _Mianhae_, aku bangun terlambat lagi, _Chagi_…" ujarnya diiringi seulas senyum menyesal. _Namja_ tadi balas tersenyum─dengan sangat manisnya.

"_Gwaenchanha, Hyung_. Aku tahu kau lelah setelah bekerja lembur."

Siwon meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, namun ia tetap memasang senyum andalannya.

"─_ne_. Lembur…" Siwon berujar lirih.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"…apa kalian tahu? Wajah ini hanya sebuah topeng…"

**.**

**A Super Junior fanfiction**

**Cast © themselves**

**Mask © Cloud1124**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Gaje, Crack pair, BoysLove**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Henry merapihkan meja makan dengan terampil, ia meletakkan berbagai perlengkapan untuk sarapan hari ini di meja panjang yang tertutup kain berwarna putih bersih itu.<p>

"Wah, _nae namjachingu_ sedang ada percobaan resep atau apa?" Siwon memasuki area dapur dengan setelan kerjanya. Ia memeluka sang _namjachingu_ dari belakang, lalu mengecup lembut bahu putih yang hanya tertutup selembar kaus tipis berwarna putih.

"Tidak mau? Ya sudah, biar aku telepon Hae-_hyung _dan Sungie-_hyung_ sekarang juga…" Tangan mungilnya bergerak turun hendak mencapai ponsel yang tersimpan di kantung celananya, namun gerakan itu terhenti ketika Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik tubuhnya dengan paksa.

"Aku akan makan. Jangan cepat marah, Henly-_ah_," kata Siwon dingin yang langsung diiringi sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir merah muda Henry.

Siwon memutari tubuh Henry dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong, ia membalik piringnya. Baru saja ia bersiap untuk mengambil makanannya, ekor matanya menangkap figur mungil Henry yang tak berpindah dari tempatnya. Menghela napas sejenak, Siwon segera memanggil Henry dan menyuruhnya untuk segera duduk dan sarapan bersamanya.

Dengan tenang Henry duduk di tempatnya, lalu segera menikmati hidangan sarapan buatannya tanpa suara.

.

.

Siwon bersandar di kursinya, matanya menatap lama pada sosok Henry yang belum juga menghabiskan sarapannya.

"_Chagi_, semalam kau pulang jam berapa? Saat aku pulang, kau sudah tidur nyenyak di kamarmu… Bagaimana dengan latihanmu?" tanya Siwon ketika Henry sibuk membersihkan sisa kotoran yang mungkin ada di sekitar bibirnya.

Henry tersenyum─lebih seperti menyeringai─pada Siwon. "Aku pulang mungkin sekitar satu jam sebelum kau datang, _Hyung_… Ah iya, apa benar kemarin _Hyung_ membawa teman ke sini? Kata Heechul-_hyung_ kau sempat pulang?" tanya Henry dengan satu alis terangkat.

Siwon tersenyum kaku. "_Ne_, aku pulang untuk mengambil dokumen yang tertinggal bersama satu anak buahku… Ah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Bagaimana latihan biolamu?"

"Biasa saja, tak ada yang menarik…" kata Henry datar seraya bangun dari duduknya, ia mengambil piring kotor dan membawanya ke dapur. Sambil berjalan, iris _caramel_ Henry melirik sekilas pada jam besar di ruang keluarga.

"_Hyung_, kurasa sudah waktunya kau berangkat kerja… Aku juga ada latihan dengan Yesung-_hyung _setelah ini. Pergilah," ucap Henry santai, ia meletakkan piring dan peralatannya di bak cuci piring. Seperti rutinitasnya yang biasa, Henry mulai menghidupkan keran air untuk memulai ritual memandikan piring-piring kotor itu.

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan mendekati Henry.

"Aku pergi dulu, jangan lupa makan, aku pulang malam, _Chagi_." Siwon mengecup lembut pipi _chubby_ Henry, sementara yang orang yang dituju hanya terdiam tak menanggapi. Siwon berbalik, hendak meninggalkan dapur, namun suara lembut Henry menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Chagi_… apa kau mencintaiku?"

Hening.

Tanpa menoleh Siwon menjawab, "Tentu saja, _saranghae, nae _Mochi." Siwon melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

Tanpa terasa setitik kristal cair merangkak turun dari manik redup Henry.

"Kau bohong, _Hyung_."

.

.

Yesung menatap Henry yang kini sedang membalut jarinya dengan teliti. "_Gwaenchanhayo_, Mochi?" tanya Yesung cemas.

Henry mendongak, menatap langsung ke _onyx_ milik sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu. "Luka ini? Bukan masalah, _Hyung_…"

Yesung menggeleng, ia mendekati Henry dan duduk di sampingnya. "Bukan lukamu. Tapi _dirimu_, _gwaenchanhayo_?"

Sejenak Henry dan Yesung saling pandang dalam keheningan. "_Gwaenchanha_, _Hyung_," jawab Henry tenang.

Pintu ruang latihan diketuk. Seorang _yeoja_ berusia hampir 30an masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan membawa sebuah biola putih dan _bow_-nya. _Yeoja_ itu meletakkan biolanya di samping Henry, lalu menatap Henry tajam.

"Henry Lau! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, kau harus konsentrasi kalau sedang latihan. Bisa-bisanya kau membuat senarnya putus, melukai jarimu, lagi!" tegur _Yeoja_─pelatih mereka─itu galak. Henry tersenyum manis dan mengambil biola putih dan _bow_ yang tergeletak di sampingnya itu.

"_Mianhae_, _Noona_… Lain kali itu tak akan terjadi," katanya sopan seraya menunduk dalam-dalam. Yesung tersenyum.

"Nah, bisa kita mulai lagi latihannya?"

.

.

Heechul duduk di ayunan belakang rumahnya. Ia terdiam sambil menatap serius kea rah ponselnya.

"Chulie-_ya_, kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam? Hari sudah mulai sore, nanti kau masuk angin…" ujar seseorang yang kini melangkah ke arah ayunan yang Heechul duduki.

Heechul tersenyum. "Teukie, sudah kubilang aku mau bersantai tanpa gangguan tiap sore, 'kan?"

Sosok itu─Leeteuk─duduk didepan Heechul. Lalu menggenggam jemari lentik milik _namjachingu_-nya.

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

Gelengan. "Bukan aku, _Chagi_. Tapi Mochi, entah kenapa ada yang berbeda darinya…"

"Berbeda apanya?"

"_Molla_. Tapi, ada yang ia coba sembunyikan. Kemarin, saat ia pulang cepat dari latihannya, ia langsung mengunci diri di kamar. Lalu Siwon pulang dan membawa rekannya, saat kuberitahu Mochi, ia tidak bereaksi dan menyuruhku untuk berkata bahwa dia belum pulang… Itu aneh,_ Chagi_," kata Heechul. Tanpa sadar ia meremas ponsel yang tergenggam di tangannya yang lain.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Mungkin mereka sedang bertengkar… biarkan saja," ucapnya berusaha menenangkan sang Cinderella.

"_Anni_. Kalau mereka bertengkar, biasanya Mochi justru bersikap manja, bukannya dingin seperti ini. Aku merawatnya sejak umur 10 tahun, dan aku mengenalnya, Teukie…"

Leeteuk menghela napas pelan, ia tahu benar, kalau Heechul-nya ini sudah menyangkut-pautkan pekerjaannya sebagai pengasuh Henry, pasti ia akan kalah berdebat.

"Semenjak Mochi tinggal bersama tunangannya─Siwon─itu, kurasa Mochi sedikit tertekan…" lirih Heechul.

"Bukankah kau tetap ada di sisinya selama setengah hari, Chulie?"

"_Ne_, tapi itu hanya apabila Mochi sedang tak ada jadwal…"

Leeteuk terdiam, entah kenapa ia juga bisa merasakan kegelisahan terhadap Henry Lau yang kini kelihatannya sedang sibuk. Ia menunduk, berpikir sejenak. Leeteuk mengenal Henry lewat Heechul, beberapa tahun silam, saat ia mengenal _namja_ cantik yang terdiam di hadapannya ini. Dan sedikit demi sedikit, tumbuh hubungan saudara di antara Leeteuk dan Henry, setidaknya Leeteuk juga sayang dan peduli pada _namja_ berjuluk Mochi itu. Walau ia sepenuhnya yakin, kasih sayang Heechul jauh lebih besar.

"Sudahlah, ini masalah pribadi Heenim-_ah_. Mochi sudah besar, biar menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri."

"Tapi…" bantahan Heechul terhenti kala bibirnya telah ditahan oleh bibir Leeteuk dalam ciuman hangat yang menenangkan.

.

.

Henry berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan setapak di belakang _mansion_ Choi yang luar biasa lebar itu. Sejenak iris _caramel_ Henry terpaku pada bangku taman yang kemarin digunakan oleh _namjachingu_-nya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak pantas. Masih segar dalam ingatannya ketika sosok Tuan Choi itu mengecup lama pada bibir _pink_ milik _namja_ jangkung yang kemarin ia bawa ke rumah.

Henry terkekeh pelan ketika mengingat ia membohongi Siwon pagi tadi dengan berkata bahwa ia baru pulang satu jam sebelum pemilik _mansion_ itu pulang─kenyataannya Henry pulang berjam-jam sebelum Siwon pulang, bahkan beberapa jam sebelum Siwon datang bersama _namja_ yang diakui sebagai anak buahnya itu.

Perlahan, Henry melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekat ke bangku taman yang kosong itu. "Siwon_-hyung_ bohong, aku juga bohong. Tapi Siwon-_hyung_ selingkuh, apa aku juga harus selingkuh?"

Henry mendudukkan dirinya di bangku itu, terdiam beberapa saat dengan wajah datar minim ekspresi. Tangan mungilnya bergerak ke atas, lalu menyentuh surai kecoklatan miliknya sendiri.

"_Pabboya_! Kenapa kau jadi lemah sekali, sih? Seharusnya kau merebut kembali Siwon-_hyung_. Jangan sampai kalian berakhir begitu saja!" kesalnya. Henry menghentakkan kedua kakinya yang beralaskan sepasang sepatu _keds_ berwarna putih ke rerumputan taman itu.

Ponsel Henry bordering. Telepon dari Donghae─sahabatnya yang bekerja sebagai bawahan Siwon.

"_Yoboseyo_?" sapa Henry dengan suara ceria.

"_Mochi! Aku sudah tahu siapa yang pergi bersama Siwon-_ssi_ kemarin! Dia itu asisten baru yang masuk bulan lalu! Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, memang ada apa? Jarang sekali kau tanya tentang kantor…_"

Henry tersenyum─yang tentunya tak dapat Donghae lihat. "_Gwaenchanha_, _Hyung_. Aku hanya penasaran dengan pekerja di kantor Siwon-_hyung_… _Gamsahamnida, Hyung_…"

"_Ah, _cheonma, _Mochi… Sudah dulu ya, aku harus kembali bekerja_, bye~"

Sambungan terputus. Henry mengembalikan ponselnya ke tempat semula─saku jaket. Beberapa kali ia menarik napas dalam hening, Henry berdiri.

Matanya memandang ke atas, menatap awan-awan putih yang mulai berganti _background_ menjadi warna jingga keemasan. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum─lebih mirip seringai, sejujurnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-_sunbae_, rupanya…"

**.**

**.**

─**to be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>an: **

#deepbow

Mianhae, readerdeul, untuk chap yang pendek gila-gilaan ini. Chapter ini sebenarnya separuh sengaja pendek, yang separuh lagi karena gak punya ide untuk deskripnya.

Kali ini kita masih masuk ke perkenalan beberapa tokohnya, missal kayak Yeye yang jadi rekan duetnya, trus Heenim jadi pengasuhnya, Eeteuk jadi pacarnya Heechul, dll.

Dan, lagi-lagi, jatuhnya ada WonKyu juga… hehe… :D Tapi tenang, untuk pair akhir belum di tentukan kok, jadi nanti lihat perkembangan ceritanya aja… Kalau mengarah ke Henry, ya berarti SiHen¸ kalau enggak ya jatuh di WonKyu… :)

Masalah genre… Kenapa beberapa nebaknya ke arah angst sih? Padahal gak ada niat bikin lho… Lagi pula Cloud juga gak berbakat bikin Angst… Paling jauh juga sampe di drama.. = ="

Terus masalah charanya, iya, Mochi jadi sedikit punya unsur 'evil' di sini… Dan si Kyu bakalan punya unsur 'angel', hehe… #smirk

Yak, dibagian akhir a/n pasti untuk ucapan terimakasih.. :D

Terima kasih untuk respon luar biasa dari readerdeul, terima kasih cerita abal ini ada yang mau ngefave, dan nge-alert... :D

* * *

><p><strong>Big thanks to:<strong>

| eL-ch4n | **kangkyumi** | Yeye | **rizkyeonhae** |

| **Artini cloud'yeppa** | HMC | **Park Hyo Ra** | yeyepapo | **OktavLuvJaejoong** |

| Enno KimLee | **FanboyRaka** | cloudcindy | **r3diavolo89** | Saeko Hichoru |

| **Liu HeeHee** | KisukeReiRin | **rizuka jung **| Deem Seul Mi |

* * *

><p>Jeongmal Gomawo… :D<p>

* * *

><p>Mind to Review?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud1124<strong>


	3. Together

Henry melangkah pelan menyusuri lorong sekolah barunya yang cukup ramai. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah kertas sobekan lusuh yang di berikan oleh _yeoja_ di bagian administrasi sekolah pagi tadi sebagai peta bantuan menuju kelasnya. Kelas 2-5. Henry mengerang pelan kala mengingat bahwa ia lupa bertanya perihal di mana kantin sekolah ini─berhubung perutnya sedang keroncongan sekarang.

_Namja_ dengan pipi _chubby_ itu menghentikan langkahnya, lalu bersandar di pilar terdekat. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak seperti merapal, tepatnya merutuki diri sendiri dengan suara lirih. Tangan mungilnya bergerak dan berhenti di perutnya, lalu memukul-mukulnya pelan─berniat menghilangkan rasa laparnya.

"Kau mau?" tiba-tiba sebungkus roti coklat sudah terpampang di depan matanya. Henry terdiam, lalu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang dengan baik hati memberikan sebungkus roti di pagi yang cerah ini padanya. _Caramel_ Henry menemukan seorang _namja_ tersenyum lembut padanya, ia menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan Henry, hanya saja di dasinya tersulam angka─tanda kelas─yang berbeda. Tertulis 3-1 dengan benang emas.

_Wow, siapa orang yang sepertinya 'istimewa' ini?_

Henry tersenyum dan mengangguk ragu. _Namja _itu terkekeh ketika melihat Henry mengambil bungkusan roti itu dan membukanya.

"Kau murid baru itu 'kan? Henry Lau, eh?" tanya _namja _itu. Henry mengangguk pelan sambil terus mengunyah.

"_Sunbae_ siapa?" dengan ragu Henry memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Aku Ketua Murid di sini. Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"…apa kalian tahu? Wajah ini hanya sebuah topeng…"

**.**

**A Super Junior fanfiction**

**Cast © themselves**

**Mask © Cloud1124**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Gaje, Crack pair, BoysLove**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Henry membuka matanya. Langit-langit putih.<p>

"_Good morning_, _Chagi_. Hari ini kau yang terlambat, huh?" suara Siwon terdengar dari sisi kanannya. Henry menoleh, menemukan Siwon yang bersandar dipan ranjang sambil membaca novel, kacamata baca miliknya tergantung di atas hidung mancung miliknya. Pinggang hingga kaki Siwon masih tertutup dalam selimut.

"_Morning, Hyung_. Kau tidak kerja?" tanya Henry dengan suara serak. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, lalu bersandar di sebelah Siwon.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa, minggu lalu kita sudah merencanakan liburan hari ini 'kan?" Siwon melepaskan kacamata dengan _frame_ hitam itu, ia meletakkannya bersamaan dengan novel bersampul biru itu di meja nakas di samping ranjang.

Henry berpikir sesaat. "Ah, _ne_. Kita akan kemana?"

"Terserah padamu, Mochi. Aku selalu siap kemanapun," respon Siwon sambil mengecup pipi _chubby_ Henry.

"Bagaimana kalau piknik?"

"Di mana?"

"Taman belakang _mansion_ ini saja, suasana di sana indah, _Hyung_," ucap Henry dengan senyumannya.

Siwon terkekeh halus sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Siap!"

.

.

Yesung melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah _café_ sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia tak memperhatikan jalan semenjak turun dari mobilnya yang kini terparkir bersama jajaran mobil lainnya. Baru dua langkah ia menjauh dari pintu masuk, tubuhnya sudah tertabrak mundur ke belakang karena ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan meja kasir.

"Ah, _mianhae_…" ujar Yesung spontan saat orang─_namja_─yang ditabraknya berbalik menatapnya.

Siapa sangka, _namja_ itu justru tersenyum manis. "_Gwaenchanhayo_…" katanya singkat sebelum berbalik menghadap ke meja kasir seperti semula.

Yesung memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan khusus yang sudah ia pesan untuk _acara_-nya kali ini. Untuk informasi, sekarang Yesung sedang dalam proses pencarian _jodoh_, atas pemaksaan sang _namdongsaeng_, tentunya.

Yesung duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, tangannya meraih daftar menu yang tergeletak di meja. Seorang pelayan yang ada di ujung ruangan siap dengan kertas dan penanya─siap untuk mencatat pesanan Yesung.

"Aku pesan─" kata-kata Yesung terhenti ketika mendengar ketukan di pintu. Yesung terdiam, kemudian bangkit seraya meletakkan daftar menu tadi kembali ke meja. Ia melangkah ke pintu lalu membukanya.

Sontak wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi _shock_. Orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi adalah _namja_ manis yang ditabraknya tadi!

"_Neo_…" Telunjuk mungil Yesung─dengan tidak sopannya─menunjuk ke wajah _namja_ yang kira-kira berusia sekitar 25 tahun itu.

"_Na neun _Lee Donghae _imnida_. Aku kakak kelas Jongjin saat SMA, dia yang memintaku untuk datang kesini," tutur _namja_ itu seraya tersenyum manis.

"─Apa kau Yesung-_hyung_?"

.

.

Siwon merapihkan karpet yang kini menjadi alas duduknya bersama Henry─yang sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa kotak makanan dari tas.

"_Chagi_, kita hanya di belakang _mansion_, kenapa harus bawa tas sebanyak itu. Dan untuk apa kau bawa biola?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk kotak biola yang ada Henry sandarkan di batang pohon. Henry tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kalau kita balik ke rumah, itu namanya bukan piknik, _Hyung_…"

"Lalu, kalau kita ingin ke kamar mandi?"

"Itu juga tidak boleh! Tahan saja sampai acara kita selesai," ujar Henry sambil meletakkan kotak terakhir dan menyingkirkan tas besar berwarna putih itu.

Siwon menghela napas pelan, lalu mengangguk mengerti.

Henry membuka kotak yang berisi banyak jenis makanan. Mulai dari nasi, _onigiri,_ dadar gulung, _sushi,_ _bulgogi, japchae, _hingga _kimchi_.

Siwon mengambil sumpitnya. "Whoaa, kau memasak ini semua dalam dua jam?" tanya Siwon.

Henry tertawa, "_Anniyo_. Aku menyuruh Tuan Jang membelinya di restoran pagi tadi," jawabnya. Siwon tersenyum, lalu melahap sepotong _sushi_.

"_Massitta_~!" komentarnya semangat. Henry tersenyum, lalu ikut makan bersama Siwon.

.

.

"─jadi, _Hyung_ dianggap terlalu tua, dan harus secepatnya menikah?" tanya Donghae sambil menyesap _strawberry milkshake_ pesanannya. Yesung melenguh, lalu ikut menikmati _orange juice_-nya.

"Jongjin bilang di usiaku, setidaknya aku sudah punya seorang istri, atau setidaknya _namjachingu_─yah, aku punya orientasi menyimpang, kau tahu."

Donghae tersenyum, "_Arraseo_. Kau 28 tahun, dan kau _single_."

"Begitulah…" jawab Yesung mengangkat bahu.

Pelayang masuk, membawa dua nampan di masing-masing tangannya. Pelayan itu meletakkan beberapa menu pesanan Yesung dan Donghae di meja lalu berlalu keluar setelah menunduk singkat.

"Yah, sarapan kita sudah datang. Kita makan?" tanya Yesung meminta pendapat.

Donghae tersenyum─lagi. "Kurasa sebaiknya begitu…"

.

.

Heechul mengelus puncak kepala Heebum─kucing kesayangannya─dengan penuh kasih sayang, berkali-kali ia tersenyum pada kucingnya itu.

"Kalau kau terus seperti itu, aku bisa mengiramu sudah gila, Chulie," ujar Leeteuk sambil memeluk leher Heechul─yang duduk di sofa─dari belakang.

"Kalau kau berani mengatakan aku gila, aku akan langsung pergi darimu," tanggap Heechul telak diiringi _deathglare_ menusuk yang ditujukan pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan memperlihatkan satu lekukan kecil di pipi kirinya. "Aku hanya bercanda, _Chagi_."

Leeteuk memutari sofa, lalu duduk di samping Heechul─yang memangku Heebum. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Leeteuk lembut.

Dahi Heechul berkerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Kemarin kau khawatir pada Mochi bukan? Kudengar hari ini ia akan menghabiskan harinya bersama Siwon, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ah, _ne_. Tadi pagi ia menghubungiku. Kurasa ia senang, Teukie… Tapi tetap saja, ada yang berbeda dari Henry."

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja ia. Yang penting hari ini, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" tawar Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana dengan restoranmu? Kau ini pemilik yang suka bolos ya!" tuduh sang _Cinderella_.

"Tentu tidak! Di sana ada Sungmin dan Zhou mi. Semua pasti baik-baik saja. Bagaimana?"

Heechul terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya merespon, "Tak masalah, tapi kita ke _apartement _Ryeowook dulu. Aku harus mengantarkan sarapannya, ia sedang sakit…"

"Wah, Wookie sakit? Kenapa?" Leeteuk tampak terkejut.

"Kudengar ia kehujanan kemarin," jawab Heechul seraya bangkit dengan Heebum di gendongannya.

Leeteuk mengangguk, lalu ikut bangkit dari sofa. Kedua kaki yang berbalut celana _jeans_ itu membawa langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. _Namja_ bernama asli Park Jungsoo itu tersenyum menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin. Leeteuk mengambil sisir, lalu menyisir surai keemasannya yang tampak berkilau.

Tiba-tiba kepala Heechul mencuat dari luar. "Kau sudah selesai? _Kajja_, kita berangkat sekarang…"

.

.

Yesung menjauhkan piringnya, lalu meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di atas piring yang tanpa isi itu. Di seberangnya, Donghae tampak menghabiskan _strawberry milkshake_-nya.

"Ku dengar kau sedang mempersiapkan album baru? Apa benar, _Hyung_?" tanya Donghae. Yesung tersenyum.

"Yah, _White Cloud_ sedang mempersiapkannya, memang kenapa, Hae?" tanya Yesung dengan senyum separuh. Donghae menyeringai.

"Aku ini salah satu dari sekian banyak _Skies_, _Hyung_. Grup duo-mu dengan Henry sangat hebat, kau tahu!" seru Donghae semangat. Yesung tertawa.

"_Arra_. Eh, tapi kau kenal Mochi juga?" tanya Yesung. Donghae mengangguk.

"Dia tunangan atasanku, juga akrab denganku…" ujarnya ringan.

Yesung mengangguk beberapa kali, sebelum menoleh memandang ke jam tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik lengan jaket. Arloji hitam itu menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh pagi. Yesung tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau ada acara setelah ini?" tanya Yesung sambil berdiri dan merapihkan pakaiannya. Donghae mengernyit heran.

"_Anni_. _Waeyo_?"

"Mau ikut? Aku akan ke toko _Appa_…" ujar Yesung sambil mengulurkan tangan. Dengan ragu Donghae menyambut uluran jemari mungil Yesung dan menggenggamnya.

"_Kajja…_"

.

.

Suara gesekan _bow_ dengan senarnya membentuk suatu kesatuan harmoni yang menenangkan. Henry terus berkonsentrasi dengan biolanya, sementara Siwon mendengarkannya dengan cermat. Sebuah senyum manis terpeta di wajahnya. Semilir angin memperindah nada yang Henry mainkan.

Seolah merusak suasana, ponsel yang Siwon kantongi berdering, membuat permainan dari sang _namjachingu_ terhenti seketika. Henry membuka matanya─yang semula ia pejamkan─dan memandang lurus kepada Siwon yang kini menatapnya penuh sesal. Henry mengangguk singkat, mempersilahkan Siwon untuk mengangkat telpon itu.

Siwon meraih ponselnya, raut wajahnya langsung berubah ketika melihat _contact name_ yang tertera di _display_ ponsel _touchscreen_ miliknya.

"_Nuguya_?" tanya Henry datar. Siwon tersenyum gugup.

"Salah satu pekerjaku, aku ke sana sebentar, _Chagi_." Siwon mengangkat teleponnya sembari mendekati ayunan kayu yang bergerak kecil mengikuti pergerakan angin.

Samar-samar, Henry mendengar satu nama disebut kala Siwon menyapa seseorang di seberang sambungan telepon itu.

Kyuhyun.

Henry mendengus, lalu kembali menyimpan biola putihnya kembali ke kotak. Ia juga cepat-cepat merapihkan kotak makanan─yang beberapa di antaranya sudah kosong─ke dalam tas besar. Dengan terampil Henry menyingkirkan semua barang yang ada ke dekat pohon hingga kini karpet itu tak berisi apapun.

Henry duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, ia mendongak, memandang langit cerah di pagi saat awal Maret. Beruntung. Salju tak turun seperti beberapa pagi sebelumnya, kini langit memperlihatkan awan-awan putih yang berarak melawan rotasi bumi.

"Kenapa sudah di bereskan?" Suara bariton itu membuat Henry menoleh, menemukan figur calon suaminya yang tersenyum sambil melangkah mendekat.

"Aku hanya ingin leluasa melihat langit."

"Oh," tanggapan singkat dari Siwon. _Namja_ Choi itu duduk di samping Henry, lalu ikut memandang ke langit.

"Apa yang kau suka dari awan? Mereka tampak biasa saja…" komentar Siwon. Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka.

"Pandangan _Hyung_ sempit! Awan itu indah sekali, _Hyung_. Mereka tampak ringan dan tanpa beban bergerak dari sisi ke sisi, mereka seperti gula-gula kapas yang pasti menyenangkan kalau bisa disentuh…" kata Henry.

Detik selanjutnya terdengar tawa keras dari Siwon. Henry merengut tak suka memandang tunangannya.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau tertawakan! Ini tidak lucu, _Pabbo_!" sentaknya tajam. Siwon dengan susah payah menghentikan tawanya.

"_Arra, arra. Mianhae, Chagi. _Awan itu memang indah, cukup?" ujar Siwon. Henry mengangguk.

Keheningan menelusup masuk ke dalam dimensi yang Siwon dan Henry ciptakan, membuat suasana cerah dan ringan yang tadi sempat mengudara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suasana canggung, hambar dan dingin. Henry menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya, sementara Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain taman.

"_Hyung_, kudengar dalam waktu dekat ini _Appa _dan _Umma_ akan datang. Apa benar?" tanya Henry berusaha memecah kecanggungan.

Siwon berdeham. "_Ne_. Kata Jiwon, mereka akan tiba sekitar akhir Maret ini."

"Saat itu, apa kau akan mengatakannya?" tanya Henry lagi. Siwon menoleh pada Henry, mata _hazel_-nya memancarkan rasa bingung.

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Kau pasti lupa. Kau janji padaku, akan secepatnya mengatakan rencana pernikahan kita saat _Appa_ dan _Umma_ tiba dari New York."

Siwon terkesiap, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangannya kebas. "A-ah, tentang i-itu…" Siwon berujar gugup.

"_Hyung_─" potong Henry tiba-tiba. Siwon terdiam.

"Maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

Siwon menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "_Mwo_?"

"_Jebal_─" Siwon menahan napasnya, menanti kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan mengalir keluar dari bibir mungil _pink _Henry.

"─jangan pernah pergi dariku…" pinta Henry dengan bisikan.

Setengah detik kemudian, Siwon merasa dirinya begitu berdosa.

.

.

.

─**to be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

Annyeong… ^^

Rupanya Cloud gak bisa menelantarkan fic ini begitu saja walaupun di tengah ujian yang menghadang (?)… Walau udah niat gak bakalan buka internet selama seminggu ini, ternyata justru gak berlaku di hari pertama percobaan.. = =

Kali ini chapter dua… Masih dengan 2 pairing dan tambahan satu pairing favorit Cloud.. Yak, YeHae datanggg~!

Kali ini YeHae gak terlalu menonjol, maklum lah, mereka baru kenalan.. Tapi sebenernya udah banyak koneksi di antara mereka.. Chap depan kemungkinan hubungan mereka mulai berkembang sedikit demi sedikit, selain itu juga muncul beberapa hints untuk pair lain.. Tapi gak tahu juga sih, masuk atau enggak.. Hehe… #slap

Kyuhyun versi angel baru dapet beberapa dialog di chap ini, itupun di bagian flashback atas sendiri. Doakan saja Angel Kyu akan muncul secepatnya… ^^

Evil Mochi juga belum kelihatan ya? Susah sih munculin karakter baru yang bertolak belakang sama sifat aslinya… Suer deh.. = =

Yaaa~ Seperti biasa, Cloud ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fave dan alerts story ini… Cloud senang sekaliii… ^^

Juga untuk para reader baru, semoga betah baca fic abal ini.. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Big thanks to:<strong>

| **eL-ch4n** | Choujiro21 |

| **rizkyeonhae** | mhiakyu | **minIRZANTI** |

| Hitomi Mi Chan | **kimlala27** | Park Hyo Ra | **kangkyumi** |

| WookieBabyKyuu | **Minmin** | rizuka jung | **Evil Magnae Smile **|

| Kim MinLee | **FanboyRaka** | Cloud'yeppa |

| **WonnieKyu **| Deem Sul Mi |

* * *

><p>Yosh… Mind to review?<p>

* * *

><p>Jeongmal Gomawo… :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud1124<strong>


	4. Tears

Malam tiba.

Kaki berbalut _jeans_ itu melangkah, masuk ke dalam sebuah _mansion_ mewah bak istana. Langkahnya terseret pelan, menimbulkan suara yang tak nyaman di dengar. Sosok itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu kayu besar dengan kenop sewarna emas. Tangannya yang berhiaskan sebuah cincin mendorongnya terbuka.

Ruang tamu mewah dengan penerangan berlebih menyambut. Ruangan itu hangat, namun tampaknya tak mampu merubah pandangan _caramel_-nya yang sedingin es menatap ubin.

Ia melemparkan kantong plastik berisi bahan makanan ke sofa tanpa perduli, lalu melangkah cepat ke arah dapur _mansion_, di mana banyak pelayan tampak sibuk mempersiapkan jamuan yang diadakan tak lama lagi.

Seorang _namja_ berparas cantik yang ada di antara pelayan itu tersenyum melihat kehadiran tuan rumah _mansion _ini, namun tak lama, senyumnya sirna. Ia melihat ada yang berbeda pada wajah yang selalu merona itu. Ada raut dingin nan datar yang menyusup dan menginterupsi kilauan kekanakkan yang biasa ia perlihatkan.

Sosok itu… seperti memakai topeng.

"Mochi…" gumamnya lirih.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"…apa kalian tahu? Wajah ini hanya sebuah topeng…"

**.**

**A Super Junior fanfiction**

**Cast © themselves**

**Mask © Cloud1124**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Gaje, Crack pair, BoysLove**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Namja<em> berjuluk Mochi itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum lembut pada _Hyung_ yang merangkap sebagai pengasuhnya itu. Ia menghampiri _namja_ yang usianya hampir menginjak 30 tahun itu, lalu memeluknya erat.

"_Jeongmal bogoshippo, Hyung_," tuturnya dengan nada biasa─kekanakkan. _Namja _cantik itu─Heechul─mengernyit heran.

"Kita baru berpisah sore tadi, Mochi. _Gwaenchanhayo_?" Pelukan itu terlepas. Henry tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Kau ada masalah?" Heechul menuntun Henry untuk duduk bersamanya.

Setidaknya, Heechul tahu kapan Henry bahagia dan tidak, karena bagaimanapun, ia telah merawat Henry semenjak kecil. Ia tahu benar seluk-beluk pemikiran Henry kecilnya, namun semenjak _namja_ Choi itu datang, jarak tercipta di antara mereka. Dan yang Heechul takutkan, jarak itu menciptakan terlalu banyak perubahan pada pemikiran Henry.

"_Anni_. _Gwaenchanhayo, Hyung_," Henry tersenyum. Lagi-lagi Heechul memandanginya nanar. Ada gurat berbeda dalam senyum Henry. Kilasan luka ada di sana.

"Pasti ada. Katakan, Mochi," tuntut Heechul. Lagi-lagi hanya sebuah senyuman─yang makin lama, Heechul takutkan itu palsu─sebagai jawaban.

Henry bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan Heechu yang terdiam. "Bahan masakan yang _Hyung_ minta ada di ruang tamu. _Mian_, aku ke kamar dulu, aku harus bersiap-siap," ujarnya semangat. Heechul mengangguk pelan, lalu diam menyaksikan Mochi kecilnya berlari menaiki tangga.

.

_Namja_ ber-_name stage_ Yesung itu menunduk hormat pada orang-orang yang ia lewati, tak lupa secercah senyum ia lemparkan pada para _staff_ yang membantu penampilan solonya kali ini. Jemari mungil Yesung terangkat untuk membetulkan posisi topi _baseball _biru yang ia kenakan.

"Hah~ aku lelah sekali…" gumamnya pelan sebelum ia menguap lebar.

Langkah kakinya mengarah pada area parkir dimana sedan kesayangannya sedang beristirahat. Di belakangnya sang _manager_ tampak sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam ranselnya.

Ponsel Yesung bergetar di dalam saku. Sebuah pesan singkat.

_**From: Lee Donghae**_

_**Malam. Sedang sibuk? :)**_

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Dengan cepat ia mengetikkan sebuah pesan balasan.

_**To: Lee Donghae**_

_**Anni. Aku baru selesai. Mau bertemu tidak? Kalau mau, aku tunggu di **_**café**_** kemarin.**_

Langkah Yesung berhenti. Ia berbalik lalu menatap _manager_-nya.

"_Hyung,_ aku akan ke suatu tempat. Kau pulang sendiri ya?" uajrnya dengan senyum lebar.

.

Suasana _café_ cukup ramai. Berbagai pengunjung tampak sibuk menikmati makan malam mereka, beberapa yang lain tampak bersantai dan fokus pada _gadget_ yang mereka bawa. Begitu pula dengan seorang _namja_ tinggi yang duduk di meja paling ujung, hampir tak kentara dari pintu masuk.

Jemarinya tak pernah berhenti menari di atas _keyboard_ _laptop_ yang ia bawa. Wajahnya datar tanpa emosi, namun berkali-kali alisnya saling bertaut.

Pesanannya datang, segelas _vanilla latte_ hangat. _Namja _itu mem-_pause_ _game_ yang─ternyata─ia mainkan, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih seadanya pada sang pelayan.

Cangkir putih itu terangkat ke udara. Beberapa teguk cairan gelap di dalamnya meluncur masuk ke dalam mulut sang _namja_ jangkung. Tangan lainnya yang menganggur, menyentuh ke _touchpad_ _laptop_-nya, menggeser kursornya ke tab _google chrome_-nya.

Di sana tertera sebuah _webpage_ dari _Wikipedia_ yang menampilkan profil seorang artis muda yang kini sedang naik daun. Berbagai penjabaran kehidupan artis itu tertulis di sana, dimulai dari profil standar seperti tempat kelahiran, hingga catatan pendidikan terakhirnya. Di bagian bawah, terdata berbagai acara _reality/variety show_ serta beberapa iklan maupun film/_kdrama_.

Zhou mi─_namja_ itu─tersenyum, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke meja.

"Haha, dia sudah sukses sekarang. Bagaimana kabarnya, ya?" gumam Zhou mi sambil memperhatikan _profile picture_ di _webpage_ itu.

Zhou mi menyilangkan kedua kaki jenjangnya, lalu melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada.

"Kurasa aku harus segera menemuinya…"

.

Donghae merapihkan rambutnya─yang separuh tertutup topi─yang sedikit berantakan. Lalu segera mendorong pintu masuk _café _hingga terbuka lebar. Ia tersenyum pada bagian _cashier_ yang parasnya ia sudah hapal benar.

"Apa temanku sudah datang, Kangin-_sshi_?" tanyanya ceria. _Cashier─_Kangin─itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Dia di sana," ujarnya seraya menunjuk ke meja yang ada di dekat jendela _café_. Donghae memutar pandangannya ke arah yang Kangin tunjuk, dan maniknya langsung menangkap sosok Yesung─walau separuh wajahnya tertutup topi─sedang menumpu kepalanya pada telapak tangan, sementara sikunya menumpu di meja.

Donghae tersenyum, membisikkan terima kasih pada Kangin dan segera berjalan cepat ke meja yang Yesung tempati.

"_Hyung_~!" sapanya semangat. Yesung tampak terkejut, ia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Ah, kau sudah datang, duduklah… Sudah makan malam?" tanya Yesung. Donghae menggeleng, masih sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yesung mengangguk, lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya guna memanggil pelayan.

Sementara sang pelayan gadis mencatat pesanan keduanya, Donghae memperhatikan wajah Yesung dengan cermat.

Wajah Yesung tetap tampak putih dan bersih walau tanpa pulasan _make-up_, namun Donghae sadar ada lingkar hitam di bawah mata sayu Yesung.

Dalam sekali tebak, Donghae tahu. Yesung lelah. Sangat.

Ketika pelayan itu pergi, Donghae memberanikan diri bersuara, "_Hyung, gwaenchanha_?"

Yesung tersenyum, ia tahu Donghae khawatir padanya─lihat saja kerutan di dahinya serta nada cemas di suaranya.

"Hanya sedikit lelah karena baru pulang kerja, Hae. Kurasa, setelah _dinner_ ini, aku akan sangat sehat…"

Donghae terkekeh dengan wajah yang merona samar. "Dasar…"

.

Henry tersenyum menatap pantulan figur tubuhnya di cermin. Kaus dan celana _jeans_ yang ia kenakan telah terganti dengan setelan resmi yang memang ia persiapkan sejak jauh-jauh hari. Henry menyisir rambutnya serapi yang ia bisa─walau rambut acak-acakannya tak akan pernah berubah. Lalu menyemprotkan parfum pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Sempurna."

_Caramel_ Henry memandangi jam dinding yang terpasang di salah satu dinding kamarnya. Pukul delapan kurang beberapa menit.

_Namja_ dengan tinggi 176 cm itu tersenyum, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Baru ia menjejakkan kaki pada anak tangga paling atas, sosok Siwon telah berlari melewatinya. Samar-samar Henry mendengar deru napas Siwon yang tersengal.

Henry terkikik, lalu membalik arahnya dan mengikuti langkah Siwon─yang kini telah menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Begitu pintu terbuka, terlihatlah Siwon yang sedang mengenakan kemeja putihnya. Henry tersenyum, lalu mengambil alih pekerjaan Siwon untuk mengancingkan kancing kemejanya. Siwon sendiri tampak sibuk menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ terlambat?" tanya Henry saat jarinya tiba di kancing paling atas. Siwon tersenyum menyesal, lalu mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir _plum_ sang _namjachingu_.

"_Mianhae, Chagi._ Tadi aku harus menandatangani banyak dokumen, lalu mengoreksi beberapa laporan dari bawahanku dan meminta mereka untuk merevisinya," terang Siwon. Henry mengangguk tanda paham, lalu meraih _vest_ abu-abu Siwon dan membantu _namja_ Choi itu memakainya.

"Sebentar lagi _Appa _dan _Eomma_ datang, apa makanan sudah siap?" tanya Siwon. Ia memandangi wajah putih Henry yang tampak sedikit pucat.

"Kurasa begitu, aku tak tahu pasti, tapi Heechul-_hyung_ tak mungkin terlambat. Tenang saja," katanya, tersenyum.

Siwon mengangguk, namun walau begitu, masih ada sedikit rasa mengganjal di dalam hatinya. Ada sesuatu yang belum ia keluarkan sejak tadi, seuntai kalimat yang Siwon sendiri ragu untuk katakan.

.

Heechul, dan para pelayan menunduk hormat pada kedua sejoli paruh baya yang melangkah masuk ke dalam _mansion_. Dari pakaiannya saja, sudah dapat ditebak dari kalangan mana mereka berasal, namun hal itu kontras dengan wajah mereka yang menawan namun murah senyum, tak seperti rupa para direktur kejam a la drama harian.

Siwon dan Henry berdiri berdampingan di seberang mereka, senyum mereka tak kalah menawan. Dengan sopan, Henry membungkuk hormat pada dua orang tua itu. Siwon sendiri menunduk sebelum akhirnya memeluk dan mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya penuh kelembutan.

"_Appa, Eomma,_ sehat 'kan?" tanya Siwon. Kedua orang tuanya mengangguk. _Namja_ paruh baya itu mendekati Henry dan memeluknya erat.

"Ah, anakku yang satu ini makin tinggi rupanya, kelihatannya saat _Appa_ meninggalkanmu terakhir kali, kau belum sampai bahuku" ujar Tuan Choi dengan suara beratnya. Henry tertawa pelan.

"_Ne, Appa_. Sudah seharusnya Henry tumbuh dewasa," jawabnya sopan. Tuan Choi melepas pelukannya, lalu mengacak rambut Henry pelan sebelum Henry tenggelam dalam pelukan Nyonya Choi.

Siwon berdeham, lalu tersenyum. "Kalian pasti lapar. Pelayan sudah meyiapkan makan malam terbaik untuk kita. _Kajja_," ajaknya ramah.

.

Kyuhyun menekan tombol-tombol yang ada di _remote_ secara _random_. Kebosanannya telah mencapai tingkat tergawat. Tak henti-hentinya ia menghela napas, dan mendengus kesal tiap menemukan _channel_ yang─semuanya─tak menarik.

Keras sekali, Kyuhyun melemparkan _remote _itu ke kasurnya, membiarkannya memantul beberapa kali. Kyuhyun sendiri bangkit dari duduknya, lalu melangkah ke balkon kamarnya.

Kyuhyun bersenandung pelan, manik _hazel_-nya melirik-lirik gelisah pada langit yang cerah tanpa awan. Hanya bintang-bintang kemerlip bersama rembulan yang masih setia memantulkan cahaya dari sang surya.

Lagu yang Kyuhyun lantunkan terhenti, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, guna meredam emosi yang siap meledak. Kyuhyun mengambil napas panjang, lalu menepuk-nepuk dadanya perlahan.

"_Calm down, _Kyu. Siwon-_hyung_ minta untuk tak diganggu, dan itu perintah mutlak…" gumamnya menenangkan diri. Manik _hazel_-nya tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang terpejam.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di lantai balkon yang dingin, membiarkan angin malam menusuk kulitnya yang hanya berbalut selembar kain setelan siap tidur. Rambut sewarna madunya bergerak seiring Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam lututnya yang terlipat.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Kyuhyun sedang dalam mode _galau_. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan rindunya pada Siwon sedang memuncak. Kendati Siwon dan ia tetap bertatap muka di kantor, namun tuan muda Choi itu melarang keras Kyuhyun untuk menunjukkan kedekatan mereka. Bahkan, Kyuhyun tak diijinkan untuk menyentuh Siwon sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka, ia melirik ke meja nakas yang ada di dalam kamarnya, dari tempat duduknya sekarang, Kyuhyun bisa melihat ponselnya─yang sudah beberapa hari ini kosong tanpa pesan/_e-mail_/telepon dari Siwon.

"Hhh… Siwon-_hyung_ kenapa? Kejam sekali…" gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun bangkit, lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celana piyamanya.

"Hhh… berhubung aku tidak lapar, kurasa aku sebaiknya tidur…" katanya bermonolog, sebelum menutup pintu balkonnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang dengan kasar.

Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan. Kepalanya membentur _remote_ dengan tidak elitnya.

'Remote_ sialan!' _batin Kyuhyun─disusul bunyi benturan antara _remote_ malang itu dan dinding kamarnya.

.

Siwon-Henry dan Tuan-Nyonya Choi tampak menikmati makan malam mewah mereka. Keempatnya tersenyum ketika melihat Siwon telah menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya dan meneguk habis air yang telah pelayan siapkan.

"Ah, terimakasih untuk makanannya…" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia memandangi ketiga orang lain yang duduk mengelilingi meja makan bersamanya. Melihat raut tenang di wajah mereka, Siwon merasakan ada sedikit rasa janggal─yang lagi-lagi─menghampirinya.

"_Eomma, Appa, _Mochi… Aku ingin bicara." Senyum Siwon sirna, tergantikan dengan raut serius.

.

Kedua _namja_ bertopi itu masih larut dalam kegiatan baru mereka. Memandangi satu sama lain.

Entah apa yang membuat mereka tak terganggu sedikitpun dipandang secara dalam dan lama─sangat.

Donghae tak henti-hentinya mengagumi pahatan karya Tuhan yang membentuk wajah Yesung yang rupawan. Sementara Yesung sendiri masih saja merapal kalimat pujian─dalam hatinya, tentu─sebagai tanda terima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah menciptakan paras cantik Donghae yang terlihat polos.

Baik Yesung maupun Donghae tahu ada yang berbeda dalam pertemuan mereka kali ini. Ada sebuah getaran baru yang mereka rasakan tiap lawan bicara mereka bergerak, memandang, bahkan bertutur kata.

Namun keduanya masih terlalu merasa kalau saat ini masih terlalu dini untuk mengakuinya. Mengakui bahwa mereka jatuh cinta.

Dan parahnya, pada pandangan pertama.

.

Siwon menyeruput gelasnya yang berisi teh hijau hangat guna menetralkan suasana serius yang mendadak tercipta─walau faktanya, tak berguna, karena Tuan-Nyonya Choi dan Henry masih fokus padanya.

"Katakan, Anakku."

Siwon menegak ludahnya gugup. Henry menahan napas.

"_Mianhae_. Tapi, aku ingin hubunganku dan Henry diakhiri sampai di sini." Suaranya tegas tanpa keraguan.

Mata sayu _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang berusia paruh baya itu membola karena _shock_.

Henry sendiri tak ada bedanya, bahkan lebih gawat.

Ia tak bisa menemukan oksigen untuk mengembalikan napasnya, walau kenyataannya, oksigen itu telah memenuhi paru-parunya yang terasa sesak.

Setitik air mata meluncur jatuh.

.

.

.

─**to be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

Readerdeul tercinta, mohon ampuni Cloud karena publish chapter ini lama banget… ==

Cloud lagi banyak kegiatan belakangan ini, mulai dari persiapan pensi sampai olimpiade math… T.T

Bahkan tadinya Cloud sempet niat untuk berhenti nulis di FFn, dan gak pernah masuk lagi karena beberapa faktor… Tapi, Cloud gak sanggup ninggalin fandom dan situs ini.. Hehe, Cloud udah cinta mati sama tempat ini… :')

Graaahh~ Chapter ini mengecewakan sekali… Alurnya lambat banget ya… Susah sih, munculin tiap adegannya… = =

Chapter ini mengecewakan banget… Sekali lagi Cloud minta maaf…

Chapter depan, semoga bisa jauh lebih baik ya… :))

Terimakasih untuk readerdeul yang sudah mau menyisihkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini.. Terimakasih yang sudah mau menyumbangkan reviewnya di kotak harta karun Cloud. Dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah mengfavoritkan/alert story serta author moody ini. :)

_Saranghae, Yeorobun…_

* * *

><p><strong>Big thanks to:<strong>

| FanboyRaka | **anin wonkyushipper** | Choujiro21 | **rizuka jung** |

| Kim Min Lee | **rizkiyeonhae** | minIRZANTI | **kangkyumi** | WookieBabyKyu |

| **Hitomi Mi Chan** | Enno KimLee | **Park Hyo Ra** | Cloud'yeppa |

| eL-ch4n | **Deem Seul Mi** | Saeko Hichoru |

* * *

><p>Yeah… ada yang bersedia memberikan masukan? Kalau perlu flame sekalian, biar Cloud termotivasi bikinnya… :)<p>

* * *

><p>Jeongmal Gomawo… :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud1124<strong>


	5. Mood

Air mata itu kembali datang, membasahi luka yang─memang─tak pernah tertutup.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, dia harus tersakiti.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"…apa kalian tahu? Wajah ini hanya sebuah topeng…"

**.**

**A Super Junior fanfiction**

**Cast © themselves**

**Mask © Cloud1124**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Gaje, Crack pair, BoysLove**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Heechul menutup pintu mobil dengan keras, sebelah tangannya masih merangkul tubuh mungil Henry dengan erat. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, sosok <em>namja<em> berjuluk Leeteuk keluar dari dalam rumah, sesaat ia ingin melemparkan pertanyaan pada _namja_ cantik yang baru saja turun dari kendaraan itu, namun ia urung.

Sosok Henry tampak terkulai di pelukan Heechul, ia memang masih sadar sepenuhnya, tapi kelihatannya ia tak mampu melangkah maupun berdiri tegak sendirian.

Leeteuk membukakan pintu depan selebar-lebarnya, mempersilahkan sang _namjachingu_ membawa Henry ke dalam.

"Mochi kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk berbisik, saat Henry dibaringkan di atas ranjang di kamar miliknya─dan Heechul.

Rahang Heechul mengeras, tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Choi brengsek itu menyakiti Mochi! Kalau saja Mochi tak memintaku berhenti, sudah kupukul habis tuan muda sombong itu!" maki Heechul.

Leeteuk terkesiap, tak biasanya _namjachingu_-nya memaki orang dengan begitu kasar. Terlebih lagi, menurut yang Leeteuk dengar, seorang Kim Heechul-_nya_ memukul. Demi Tuhan, itu belum pernah terjadi.

_Namja_ kelahiran tahun '83 itu mengusap bahu Heechul beberapa kali, serta membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuknya. Pandangannya masih jatuh pada paras Henry yang tampak pucat, di pipinya ada jejak-jejak air mata yang kelihatannya belum sempat ia hapuskan. _Caramel_ Henry menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar.

"─tinggalkan aku sendiri…" desis Henry. Leeteuk dan Heechul berpandangan.

"PERGI!" Heechul dan Leeteuk terlonjak mendengar nada suara Henry yang tiba-tiba meninggi. Mereka mengangguk kaku dan segera keluar dari kamar itu.

Dan lagi-lagi, Henry menghabiskan waktu sendirinya untuk menangis.

.

Yesung masih berbicara dengan serius di telepon, ketika Donghae kembali dari toilet. _Namja_ bersurai coklat itu tersenyum melihat raut serius yang memenuhi wajah Yesung.

"─_ne, Hyung_. Aku ke sana sekarang. _Gomawo_."

Yesung menyimpan ponselnya, lalu memanggil pelayan untuk membayar tagihan makan malam keduanya.

Donghae memandangi gerakan Yesung dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"_Waeyo, Hyung_? Apa kau ada pekerjaan mendadak?" tanya Donghae. Yesung melemparkan gelengan dan senyum separuh andalannya, namun walau begitu, alisnya masih bertaut dengan dahi berkerut, tanda ia sedang dalam kondisi cemas dan panik.

"_Anniyo_, hanya saja, Henry sedang dalam kondisi gawat. Pengasuhnya baru saja menghubungiku. Aku akan ke rumahnya, kau mau ikut? Kalau tidak, aku akan mengantarmu pulang…"

"_Ne. _Aku ikut! Kebetulan aku ke sini naik taksi, jadi aku ikut mobilmu.." Donghae merapihkan topinya, lalu bangkit.

Yesung menawarkan tangannya.

Donghae terdiam dengan wajah _speechless_. Ragu-ragu ia menyambut uluran jemari mungil Yesung. Seketika kehangatan menyapa jemarinya yang Yesung genggam, namun anehnya, kehangatan itu juga Donghae rasakan di pipinya.

"_Kajja_!" ajak Yesung sembari menarik tangan Donghae lembut.

Donghae tersenyum, ia mengikuti langkah Yesung.

─tambahan, dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

.

Siwon masih mengompres lebam yang ada di ujung bibir kirinya. Sedikit rasa terkejut menguak di hatinya, ternyata sosok Heechul yang feminim bisa juga memukulnya sedemikian keras.

Rasa sesal kini menghantui Siwon, karena kejadian beberapa saat lalu, ia harus melihat wajah Henry yang penuh air mata serta wajah murka sang _Appa_ yang sudah sekian tahun tak ia lihat.

Siwon ingat benar bagaimana sang _Appa_ memaki dirinya sesaat sebelum kedua orang tuanya itu pergi kembali ke hotel mereka. Siwon juga masih ingat bagaimana pandangan mencela yang ia terima dari sang _Eomma._

"Apa aku salah karena memperjuangkan hak-ku?" gumamnya pelan.

Jujur saja, Siwon melakukan ini semua demi semua orang. Ia tak ingin Henry terluka ketika tahu bahwa Siwon telah berpaling, ia juga tak ingin orang tuanya kecewa melihat sang menantu tersakiti dan sang anak menjadi seorang pengkhianat. Dan yang paling utama, ia ingin ia berhenti membohongi semua orang dan dirinya sendiri kalau ia sudah sepenuhnya jatuh pada pesona Kyuhyun.

Siwon meraih ponselnya yang ada di meja. Dengan terampil ia mencari _contact name_ Kyuhyun di _phone book _ponselnya.

Ia sedikit merasa bersalah ketika mengingat Kyuhyun ia paksa untuk berhenti mendekatinya. Sebenarnya, itu semua ia lakukan untuk bisa membuatnya fokus untuk mengakhiri hubungannya bersama Henry kecilnya.

Siwon menekan tombol _call_.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" sapa seseorang di seberang dengan suara serak─kelihatannya ia baru saja terbangun.

"Baby, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Siwon sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kasur.

"_Ukh. Siwon-_hyung_? _Ne_, tapi berkat teleponmu, aku bangun lagi… _Waeyo_?"_

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku, _Chagi_?" tanya Siwon pelan. Di seberang terdengar Kyuhyun yang batuk─karena gugup.

"Ne, Hyung_. _Neomu bogoshippo_~! Kau sudah tahu, 'kan?"_

Siwon terkekeh. "_Ne, na do._ Besok setelah pulang kantor, maukah kau menemaniku?" tanya Siwon.

"_Tentu saja, kita mau kemana, memang?"_

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu dengan salah satu orang yang penting dalam hidupku…"

.

.

Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di belakang mobil Heechul. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Donghae, barulah setelah itu menggandengnya masuk.

Leeteuk dan Heechul menyambut mereka di ruang tamu. Tampaknya kondisi Heechul sangat kacau. Lihat saja lengan kemejanya yang di gulung sembarangan, rambut sebahunya yang berantakan, juga wajahnya yang masih berpeluh.

"_Hyung_, Mochi kenapa?" tanya Yesung sambil melepaskan genggaman pada tangan Donghae.

Heechul dan Leeteuk berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan yang Yesung lontarkan.

"Siwon memutuskan hubungan mereka di depan orang tuanya. Heechul memukul Siwon. Dan Henry menangis," terang Leeteuk singkat.

Yesung mengernyit bingung mendengar penjelasan Leeteuk yang sedikit tak jelas. Namun ia masih menangkap garis besar permasalahan kali ini. Intinya, Henry sakit hati pada Siwon.

"Boleh aku menemuinya?" tanya Donghae, setelah ia melihat tak ada orang yang berniat buka suara.

Melihat Leeteuk yang memandang Donghae heran, Heechul menanggapi, "Dia teman Mochi. Sering sekali datang ke sana."

Mengetahui itu, Donghae mendapatkan ijin berupa anggukkan. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah ke pintu kamar Henry yang terbuka sedikit.

"Mochi?" panggilnya ketika kepalanya melongok masuk. Figur Henry yang sedang terduduk di tengah-tengah ranjang menyambut.

Henry duduk memeluk lututnya dengan dagu yang bertumpu. Pandangannya dingin mengarah pada Donghae.

"_Wae_?" sebuah jawaban singkat Donghae peroleh.

_Namja_ penggila Nemo itu tersenyum gugup. Ia melangkah masuk, lalu duduk di sisi ranjang tempat Henry berada. Tangannya terjulur ragu, lalu mengusap surai _caramel_ Henry yang sedikit tak beraturan.

"Kau sedih?"

"_Anni_."

"Kau marah?"

"_Anni_."

"Ka─"

"_Gwaenchanha, Hyung_!" sergah Henry marah. Ia menepis tangan Donghae yang terus giat mengusap rambutnya.

Donghae terkesiap. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya, menciptakan sedikit jarak tambahan antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Henry.

Menarik napas pelan, Donghae tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sedih dan marah, Mochi," ujarnya pelan, membuat Henry terdiam. "Kau sakit hati atas perlakuan Siwon, bukan?"

Hening.

"Biar ku beritahu… Manusia itu memiliki berjuta keinginan dalam benaknya, namun ada kalanya keinginan itu tak terwujud karena faktor-faktor tertentu. Hal ini berlaku padamu saat ini, kau menginginkan Siwon, tapi kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya karena beberapa faktor─yah, aku tak tahu apa itu─yang menghalangi," ucap Donghae pelan.

Henry tampak tak memperdulikannya dengan sibuk pada ponselnya, namun Donghae tahu, ia mendengarkan.

"Tapi percayalah, saat sesuatu memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi milik seseorang, semua faktor pasti mendukungmu…" lanjutnya.

Henry masih diam ketika Donghae bangkit dan berjalan menjauh ke pintu.

"_Arraseo_…" bisik Henry sebagai jawaban. Donghae tersenyum tipis, lalu berlalu di balik pintu.

_Namja _muda itu mengutak-atik ponselnya. Membuka _inbox message_-nya yang tak ia periksa sejak siang tadi. Ada beberapa pesan, namun dua pesan yang paling baru masuk ke nomornya berhasil menyita atensinya.

_**From: xxxxx**_

_**Hi! ^^**_

Henry mengernyit bingung pada pesan pertama. Siapa orang yang menghubunginya dengan cara aneh seperti ini. Setahunya, tak ada orang luar yang memiliki nomor pribadi ini selain Heechul-Leeteuk, Yesung, Donghae, Siwon, keluarga Siwon, dan pihak manajemen White Cloud. Lalu siapa _anonymous_ ini?

Ia beralih pada pesan kedua. Kali ini sudah jelas siapa pengirimnya.

_**From: Siwon-hyung**_

_**Henry, aku tahu kau membenciku. Tapi, maukah kau menemuiku di restoran **_**first date**_** kita besok siang? Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu.**_

_**Jebal…**_

Kali ini Henry menahan napasnya. Jemarinya yang menggenggam ponsel mengerat secara tak sadar.

Ia menekan tombol _reply_, lalu mengetikkan pesan balasan dengan cepat.

_**To: Siwon-hyung**_

_**Arra.**_

Setelah pesan itu terkirim, cepat-cepat Henry mnyimpan ponselnya di saku, lalu bangkit. Ia keluar dari kamar Heechul, memandangi keempat _namja_ lain yang sedang berunding─layaknya rapat penting─di ruang tamu.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Henry pelan. Semuanya menoleh, namun bedasarkan arah pandang yang dituju, panggilan itu dialamatkan pada Heechul yang duduk di tengah.

"Apa kau masih menyimpan piyamaku? Aku mengantuk…" Henry menguap kecil dan mengusap sebelah matanya.

Heechul dan yang lainnya terdiam. Bukankah tadi Henry masih ber_galau_ ria di kamar? Kenapa mendadak ia bertingkah _aegyo_─secara tak sengaja─begini?

Leeteuk menyenggol lengan Heechul─yang terdiam memandangi Henry. Menerima kode untuk segera menjawab, Heechul menata suaranya.

"A-ah, _ne._ Piyamamu masih ada di kamarmu─yang dulu─tentunya. Aku tidak memindahkannya, _Chagi_. Kau mau tidur? Biar _Hyung _siapkan kamarnya, _ne_?"

Heechul bangkit, lalu menuntun Henry ke kamar milik _maknae_ itu sendiri.

Yesung, Donghae beserta Leeteuk hanya duduk menunggu ketika sosok Heechul dan Henry menghilang di balik pintu coklat yang penuh akan tempelan stiker berbagai bentuk dan jenis.

.

.

.

Henry berguling di atas ranjang berseprai putih yang sangat ia rindukan. Sudah hampir dua tahun ia tak pernah lagi berbaring di atasnya, namun berkat perawatan Heechul pada kamar yang masih sama ini, Henry tak menemukan kejanggalan apapun ketika berada di atasnya.

_Namja_ yang piawai memainkan beberapa alat music itu meraih ponselnya. Ia kembali membuka _inbox message_-nya.

Jemarinya menekan simbol pesan dari _anonymous_ yang sempat ia baca tadi, lalu memilih tombol _reply_.

_**To: xxxxx**_

_**Nugu?**_

Memang singkat, namun Henry rasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengetahui identitas sang _anonymous_.

Henry memperhatikan jam yang tercantum dalam _display _ponselnya. Hari hampir tengah malam. Beberapa menit yang lalu mobil Yesung telah meninggalkan kediaman ini bersama Donghae di dalamnya. Leeteuk sendiri sudah mendekam dalam kamar, sementara Heechul sedang berada di ruang baca untuk mencari bantal kesayangan Henry─yang sepertinya berada di sana.

_Namja _itu sedang menguap ketika ponselnya mengeluarkan denting lonceng tiga kali─tanda masuknya satu pesan baru. Cepat-cepat Henry meraihnya dan membuka pesan itu.

_**From: xxxxx**_

_**Sudah kuduga kau melupakanku. Aku rindu padamu, Pabbo!**_

_**Ini Mimi. :D**_

Seketika mata Henry terbelalak. Mimi? Ini Zhou mi? Sahabat masa kecilnya sekaligus _chef_ di restoran Leeteuk?

Astaga, terakhir Henry menemuinya adalah saat ia berpesta untuk debutnya di restoran Leeteuk sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Dan dalam waktu sekian lamanya, Henry tak pernah lagi mengabari, bahkan hanya sekedar berbalas pesandengan Zhou mi─walau mereka masih berhubungan dengan adanya Leeteuk.

Henry tersenyum lebar tanpa sadar ketika mengetikkan pesan-pesan balasan lanjutan pada Zhou mi yang belum beristirahat di rumahnya. Sampai-sampai Henry tak sadar ketika Heechul masuk dengan hati-hati ke kamarnya, lalu meletakkan bantal putih bercorak berbintik hitam.

Heechul tersenyum. Setidaknya _mood_ Henry tak buruk untuk saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

─**to be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

…fanfic ini makin gak jelas tujuannya… #pundung

Hhh… Cloud sendiri bingung, ini mau sampe sepanjang apa ya? Mochi sama Kyu aja belum ketemu… ==

Jeongmal mianhae readerdeul… Fanfic ini gak bisa selancar fanfic multichap Cloud yang terdahulu, kali ini lambat, makin aneh dan bertele-tele, ya?

Tapi Cloud akan berusaha nyelesain multichap ini secepatnya kalau kegiatan Cloud mulai berkurang, ne?

Kali ini Cloud gak akan berisik di a/n yaa…

Jeongmal Gomawo untuk yang sudah mereview/fave/alert strory ini… :D

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud1124<strong>


	6. Knife

Kyuhyun menutup map terakhir yang baru saja ia baca, lalu menumpuknya pada _gunung_ map yang tercipta di atas mejanya. Sedikit kesulitan, Kyuhyun mengangkat tumpukan map berbeda itu ke dalam ruangan Siwon yang berada beberapa meter dari mejanya.

Siwon tampak tenang menandatangani map-map berisi berkas yang Kyuhyun bawa. Sementara Kyuhyun duduk manis menanti di sofa panjang yang tersedia.

"Kyu," panggil Siwon pelan. Kyuhyun bergumam samar sebagai jawaban.

"Setelah berkas ini habis, kita langsung pergi, _arra_?"

"Aa. _Arrasseo_," ujar Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban. Pandangannya tertuju pada tumpukan map yang membutuhkan goresan pena Siwon di atasnya. Berani sumpah, Kyuhyun setengah _speechless_ ketika melihat baru tiga map yang berpindah tempat.

Nah, akan berapa lama acara penandatanganan ini?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"…apa kalian tahu? Wajah ini hanya sebuah topeng…"

**.**

**A Super Junior fanfiction**

**Cast © themselves**

**Mask © Cloud1124**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Gaje, Crack pair, BoysLove**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mobil yang Siwon kemudikan terhenti tepat di depan sebuah restoran yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kantornya. Kyuhyun merapihkan kemejanya setengah gugup ketika Siwon membukakan pintu samping untuknya.<p>

"Turunlah," ujar Siwon lembut. Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu, lalu turun dari mobil dengan pandangan penuh rasa penasaran yang terarah pada pintu restoran.

"Siapa orang penting ini, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengamit lengan Siwon pelan. Siwon tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kau akan tahu nanti…"

.

Henry menunggu di depan rumahnya─rumah Heechul, tepatnya─dengan ponsel di tangan. Wajahnya tampak cemberut lucu.

Beberapa menit terlewati, hingga akhirnya deru mesin mobil terdengar mendekat. Sebuah mobil merah terhenti di depan Henry. Kaca jendelanya diturunkan, hingga terlihatlah wajah seorang _namja_ berhidung mancung sedang duduk di balik kemudi.

"_Ni hao, _Mochi~!" sapanya semangat. Henry mencibir pelan.

"_Ni hao_, Mimi-_ge_…" katanya malas seraya membuka pintu mobil dan masuk.

Mobil melaju kencang ketika Henry selesai memasangkan _seatbelt_-nya. _Namja_ pengemudi─Zhou mi─tersenyum manis, dengan ekor matanya ia melirik ke wajah Henry yang tertekuk sempurna di sisinya.

Alis Zhou mi terangkat. "_Ya_, kenapa kau cemberut? Tidak senang bertemu denganku?"

Henry menghela napas, masih dengan wajah tertekuk ia menjawab, "_Anni_. Aku senang, tapi aku marah karena Mimi-_ge_ telat!"

Zhou mi terkekeh. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, lalu mencubit ujung hidung Henry pelan, menimbulkan rintihan dari _namja_ kecil di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya telat sepuluh menit, Mochi… Lama tak bertemu, kau makin sensitive ya?"

"Lepas!" seru Henry seraya menolehkan kepalanya secara asal, berusaha melepaskan jemari Zhou mi yang masih bertengger di hidungnya.

Zhou mi tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya. Henry sendiri sibuk mengusap hidungnya yang terlihat memerah.

"Sepuluh menit itu lama, _Babo-ge_!"

"_Arrasseo. Mianhamnida_, Henry Lau-_sshi_..." tutur Zhou mi mengalah. Henry mendengus pelan, namun tersenyum.

Beberapa saat berikutnya hanya diisi keheningan karena mereka berdua lebih fokus pada perjalanan menuju restoran tempat pertemuan Henry.

"Ah, Mimi-_ge_ bisa mengantarku seperti ini, restoran Teukie-_hyung_ bagaimana?" tanya Henry spontan.

"Sungmin bisa mengurus semuanya, biasanya juga aku tak banyak bekerja…"

"Eh? Mimi-_ge_ makan gaji buta!

"Enak saja!" Zhou mi menjitak puncak kepala Henry pelan.

"_Anyway_, kau janjian dengan siapa di sini?" tanya Zhou mi ketika mobil yang ia kemudikan mulai memasuki area parkir restoran yang menjadi tempat pertemuan Henry.

"Mimi-_ge _mau tahu saja! Nah, _gomawo _atas tumpangannya… Mimi-_ge _mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Henry saat mobil mereka terhenti. Ia bersiap keluar dari sana.

Zhou mi terdiam sesaat. "Aku di sini saja. Menunggumu hingga selesai, kurasa tak masalah…"

"_Jinjja_? Uwaaa, _gomawo_, _Gege_!" Henry tersenyum lebar, yang dibalas anggukan singkat Zhou mi.

Kemudian, Henry berjalan keluar menuju pintu masuk restoran. Meninggalkan Zhou mi yang memperhatikan tiap gerakannya dengan seksama.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai memesan minuman ketika melihat pintu masuk restoran terbuka. Kondisi restoran yang sedang sepi─karena memang bukan jam makan siang─membuat Kyuhyun setengah yakin bahwa orang yang membuka pintu itu adalah orang penting yang Siwon maksud.

Siwon sendiri menegakkan punggungnya ketika melihat Henry keluar dari mobil merah yang ia tumpangi. Posisi duduk mereka yang tepat di sebelah jendela membuatnya langsung bisa melihat sosok mungil Henry masuk ke dalam.

Waktu serasa berhenti bagi Henry ketika ia melihat semuanya. Sosok Siwon yang menatapnya dengan tegang dan sosok _namja _di samping Siwon─yang Henry tahu benar siapa dia─kini menatapnya setengah terkejut.

Berusaha membuat langkahnya tetap terlihat tegas, Henry mendekat. Duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di hadapan Siwon.

"_Annyeong_…" sapa Henry pelan.

"Nah, Kyu… ini orang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu. Dia Hen─"

"Henry Lau!" potong Kyuhyun _shock_. Henry tersenyum.

"Lama tak jumpa, Kyuhyun-_sunbaenim_…"

Dalam sedetik, Siwon merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Siwon kaku, beberapa menit lalu, Kyuhyun menceritakan sejarah perkenalannya dengan Henry.

Cukup _shock_, Siwon merasa ada kebetulan yang menyesakkan di sini. Semua deret pembicaraan yang telah ia latih mendadak buyar, pikirannya _blank_.

"_Ne_! Um, jadi Henry adalah orang penting bagi Siwon_-hyung_? Dia siapamu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

Henry terdiam, tersenyum manis. "Aku _teman_ Siwon-_hyung_…" katanya penuh penekanan.

Keringat sebiji jagung mengalir dari pelipis Siwon. Ada sesuatu dalam ekspresi Henry yang membuatnya takut.

Buru-buru, Siwon bangkit dari kursinya, mengucapkan sederet kata yang menjelaskan alasannya untuk ke toilet. Kyuhyun dan Henry tersenyum, lalu mempersilahkan Siwon pergi.

Tenang. Musik jazz yang diputar pihak restoran membuat suasana justru berubah makin canggung.

"_Sunbaenim_."

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap mata Henry. "_Ne_?"

"Menjauhlah dari hidup Siwon-_hyung_," tutur Henry dingin. Kyuhyun terlihat bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau itu parasit dalam hubungan kami!"

"Aa. _Saengie_, tolong bicara yang jelas. Aku tidak mengerti…" pinta Kyuhyun. Raut wajahnya berada di ambang antara bingung dan terkejut.

"Sampai kemarin, aku masihlah tunangan Siwon-_hyung_! Tapi tiba-tiba kau datang dan merusak semuanya, kau tahu?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun termangu, _caramel_ miliknya membulat. Ekspresi terkejutnya tak ubahnya seperti orang kebanyakan.

"A-aku… aku tidak tahu itu…" gagapnya lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Henry mendecih, senyum pahit terpeta di wajahnya. "_Kkotjimal_… kau pasti sengaja merebutnya dariku, 'kan?"

"_Omo_. Aku berani sumpah, aku tidak tahu. Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan menerima pernyataannya dulu, Henry_…_" bisik Kyuhyun parau.

Henry tahu, makin banyak kata-kata yang ia keluarkan, akan bertambah goresan luka di hati Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tega, sejujurnya. Namun ia tidak mau apa yang menjadi miliknya, direbut orang lain. Ia tidak mau merasa terluka sendirian, setidaknya, biarkan ia melukai orang lain juga.

Ia sadar, ia egois. Namun apa mau dikata, obsesi Henry pada Siwon sudah melampaui batas.

Kyuhyun merasakan butiran air mata yang mulai meluncur turun di pipi hingga dagunya.

Henry menarik napas panjang, dengan ekor matanya, ia melihat Siwon baru saja keluar dari pintu toilet. "Jangan ganggu hubungan kami!" hardiknya mendesis.

Siwon tiba di meja yang mereka tempati. Tubuhnya membeku ketika melihat─juga mendengar─tangisan Kyuhyun. Refleks, ia menggapai bahu Kyuhyun dan mengguncangnya lembut.

"Kyunie? _Gwaenchanhayo_?" ujarnya keras. Kyuhyun menggeleng, berusaha menahan isakan yang akan jauh lebih keras.

Siwon menatap garang pada Henry, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar yang dingin. "_Wae_?" kata Henry tenang.

Siwon menggeram. "Apa yang kau katakan pada Kyuhyun?" tanyanya emosi.

Ekspresi Henry tak berubah sedikitpun. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengatakan kejujuran tentang hubungan kita… tidak salah, 'kan?"

"Bukan begini caranya!" sentak Siwon. Isakan Kyuhyun memelan.

"Henry benar, _Hyung_. Dia tidak salah! Aku yang menjadi pengganggu di hubungan ini. Jadi, kurasa memang seharusnya aku pergi…"

Tanpa disangka, Siwon menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba. Membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menegang.

Di depan mereka, Henry merasakan setitik air mata meluncur turun tanpa aba-aba. Ekspresinya memang masih sama, namun sakit hatinya berlipat ganda.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya, membiarkan Kyuhyun menarik napas. "Aku memilihmu, jadi kau tak boleh kemanapun…" bisiknya seraya menangkupkan kedua belah pipi _chubby_ Kyuhyun.

Kali ini Siwon menoleh pada Henry, ia tidak memberikan tatapan penuh emosi seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini matanya memancarkan kelembutan.

"Henry-_ah_… _mianhae_, _jeongmal mianhae_..."

Kristal di pipi Henry kian membanjir. Kini isakan pelan darinya tak terbendung lagi.

Wajah dingin tanpa emosi tadi kini luruh bersama sakit hatinya. "Ja-jadi, sekarang kau memilih dia, _Hyung_?"

Siwon ingin sekali mengusap airmata itu. Rasa bersalahnya makin besar, karena ia sadar, ia telah menyakiti hati Henry. Menyakiti hati orang yang dulu nomor satu di hatinya. Namun itu tak bisa dilakukan lagi. Itu akan semakin memperkeruh suasana yang ada.

"_Ne_, sekarang aku lebih memilih dia…"

Siwon menyadari kalau Henry memandanginya dengan tatapan memelas yang mengiba. "_Jebal_. Jangan paksa aku lagi… aku terlalu mencintainya."

Henry bangkit dari kursinya, melangkah ke bar restoran, tempat beberapa pelayan berkumpul. Sekitar dua menit kemudian, ia berbalik. Dengan sebilah pisau di genggaman.

.

Baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun terhenyak ketika menyaksikan Henry yang mendekat, atensi keduanya terpusat pada pisau dengan mata berkilau itu. Merasa was-was, Siwon berdiri, membuat dirinya menjadi tameng bagi Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa benda itu, Henry?" tanya Siwon hati-hati.

Henry tersenyum tipis, lalu memainkan pisau di tangannya. "_Molla_… aku belum memikirkannya…" tuturnya santai.

Kyuhyun bangkit─masih dengan posisi di belakang Siwon─dan memandang lurus ke mata Henry yang berkilat penuh dendam.

"Apa kau berniat membunuhku?" bisiknya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Aku belum memikirkannya. Tapi," Kedua alis Henry terangkat. "Kau ingin mati?"

Punggung Siwon menegap. Dengan sigap ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun─bersiap jika sewaktu-waktu _namja_ itu harus lari.

"Siapa kau? Henry Lau yang kukenal bukan orang sepertimu… Henry yang membuatku jatuh cinta adalah pribadi yang berbeda…" desis Siwon. Henry terbahak mengejek.

"Memang kau pernah mengenalku, _Hyung_? _I'm not sure_…" cibirnya.

Para pelayan dalam restoran mulai siaga ketika Henry memutar pisau itu layaknya mainan tak berbahaya, bahkan beberapa pengunjung memilih untuk segera menyelesaikan makan mereka dan pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku berubah?" tanya Henry beberapa detik setelahnya, dan langsung dijawab dengan gelengan ragu dari Siwon.

"Ini karena─" Henry mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam pisau, siap menusukkannya.

"─kau jahat, _Hyung_!"

Pisau itu berayun cepat, terarah lurus pada dada Siwon.

_JLEB!_

Pekikan tertahan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru restoran. Kyuhyun dan Siwon terbelalak terkejut. Begitu pula Henry.

Pisau tadi sama sekali tak mengenai tubuh Siwon, karena pada kenyataannya, tepat saat pisau itu mendekat, sejulur lengan mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh. Alhasil, alih-alih menusuk dada Siwon─seperti yang Henry inginkan─pisau itu kini justru tertancap pada lengan seorang _namja_.

"Mi-mimi-_ge_?" gagap Henry _shock_. Ia begitu tak menyangka bahwa sosok Zhou mi kini berdiri di depannya, dengan darah yang menetes dari lengannya. _Namja_ berjuluk Koala itu merintih tertahan ketika menarik keluar pisau itu, menjatuhkannya, Zhou mi segera menutup luka itu dengan sapu tangan.

"A-apa yang Mimi-_ge_ lakukan?" tanya Henry ketakutan. Zhou mi melempar pandangan penuh amarah.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan, Henry Lau?" hardik Zhou mi. Henry gemetar di buatnya, seingatnya, telah bertahun-tahun berlalu semenjak kemarahan terakhir Zhou mi.

Suasana mendadak riuh dengan bisik-bisik panik para pelayan dan beberapa pengunjung yang tersisa. Mereka yang menyaksikan adegan tadi mau tak mau heboh karena mengetahui bahwa pelakunya adalah Henry Lau, artis muda yang sedang naik daun.

"_OMO_! Sebaiknya anda segera ke rumah sakit!" ujar Kyuhyun horor, pandangannya tertuju pada sapu tangan dan lengan kemeja Zhou mi yang telah dipenuhi cairan merah berbau anyir.

Zhou mi tersenyum sopan. Lalu segera menarik tangan Henry. "Ayo pulang! Ada banyak hal yang harus kau jelaskan!"

Dengan paksa ia menarik Henry keluar, sementara _namja_ yang ditarik terlihat tak berani memprotes. Ia hanya melayangkan tatapan benci singkat pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun sebelum tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Yesung mengangguk hormat sedalam-dalamnya pada _namja_ paruh baya yang berdiri di depannya. Ia dan sang manajer mengucapkan terima kasih yang terakhir sebelum berlalu keluar restoran.

Ya, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan masalah yang diciptakan Henry pagi tadi. Dengan sangat terpaksa, pihak manajemen dan Yesung sendiri harus memohon pada pengunjung serta pihak restoran untuk tidak membeberkan kejadian tadi. Bahkan manajemen mereka rela memberikan sejumlah uang jaminan pada pemilik restoran.

Dalam van, Yesung menghela napas. "Aa. Bagaimana bisa Henry bertindak segila itu?" ujarnya frustasi.

Sang manajer menggeleng tak tahu. "Untung saja, Zhou mi-_sshi_ melihatnya dari jendela luar. Kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang Henry sudah ada di penjara atas tuntutan pembunuhan."

"Zhou mi? _Nuguya_?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Katanya sahabat dekat Henry. Pagi tadi ia yang mengantar Henry, lalu menunggunya di mobil. Tapi tiba-tiba ia melihat Henry yang memainkan pisau lewat jendela…" cerita sang manajer.

Yesung mengangguk-angguk paham, lalu menoleh ke jendela. Memperhatikan gerak semu pepohonan dan bangunan di luar mobil.

"Aku mau ke rumah Heechul-_hyung_."

.

.

Donghae memasuki kamar Henry tanpa berniat mengetuknya. Ia tahu, tak hanya Henry yang berada di dalam sekarang─dilihat dari gaduhnya suara dari kamar.

Benar saja, di dalam, Henry tampak duduk di tengah ranjangnya, dan sosok _namja_ tinggi tampak berdiri menjulang di dekat jendela.

"─kenapa, huh?" ujar _namja_ tinggi itu─Zhou mi.

Donghae tersenyum kikuk ketika kedua penghuni kamar itu menoleh dan memandanginya. Jelas terlihat, pemuda berambut merah menyala itu sedang memarahi Henry, sementara Henry sendiri kini menangis dalam diam di atas ranjang.

"Hae-_hyung_? Kenapa di sini?" tanya Henry parau.

"Err… aku dengar ada masalah, jadi aku ke sini…" ujar Donghae seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat.

Zhou mi menghampirinya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Zhou mi _imnida_. Aku teman Henry…"

Donghae tersenyum, lalu membalas uluran tangan Zhou mi dan menjabatnya beberapa kali. "Lee Donghae _imnida_."

Henry terdiam ketika melihat Zhou mi meringis kecil karena gerakan berlebih di lengannya. Donghae tampak terkejut, _caramel_-nya terbelalak melihat lengan kanan Zhou mi yang terbalut perban.

"Tanganmu kenapa? Sepertinya masih baru…" tanya Donghae. Zhou mi tersenyum tipis lalu membuat kode jawaban dengan melirik Henry.

Henry menghela napas ketika mendapati Donghae melempar pandangan _shock_ padanya. Ia bangkit, lalu mendekati rak tempat buku-buku novel maupun komik koleksinya tertata rapi.

"Itu salah Mimi-_ge_ sendiri. Kenapa kau harus berada di sana, saat itu?"

Zhou mi kembali memandang Henry nyalang. "Jangan bilang ini semua salahku! Masih untung kau tidak membunuh siapapun, Tuan Lau! Kalau aku tidak berada di sana, kupastikan sekarang kau sedang berada di kantor polisi."

Donghae diam mendengar suara Zhou mi yang tampaknya ditahan agar tak meninggi.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu berkali-kali, Mochi. Jangan pernah terbutakan amarah…" nasehat Zhou mi lembut.

Henry diam, dengan tangan memegang sebuah novel dengan ketebalan kira-kira 5 cm, ia berjalan mendekati Donghae, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"─_mianhae_…" bisiknya.

Suasana sebelumnya hening, hingga akhirnya pintu kamar Henry menjeblak terbuka. Sosok Yesung masuk dengan langkah besar-besar, menyebabkan bunyi derap keras. Dalam dua detik, ia telah berada di depan tubuh Henry, dengan kasar ia merebut novel di tangan _namja_ mungil itu, lalu melemparkannya sembarangan.

"_Neo_! Bisa-bisanya membuat masalah sefatal ini! Sebentar lagi grup kita akan _comeback_, kau sadar? Kalau masalah ini sampai diketahui khalayak, bisa mati kita!" ujarnya cepat dan penuh emosi.

Di bawahnya, Henry menunduk dalam-dalam, penuh rasa sesal. Donghae memandangnya iba.

Donghae menggenggam sebelah tangan Yesung, membuat mata keduanya bertemu. Yesung terdiam ketika mendapatkan gelengan pelan dari Donghae. Ia menghela napas.

"Aku mengerti kau marah, dan sedih, Mochi. Tapi kalau begini, caramu sangat salah… jangan kira kau bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cara kasar." Yesung berjongkok di depan Henry, hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"_Hyung_ tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu. Tapi yang paling kentara adalah kau, kau kelewatan, dengan berniat melukai Siwon─walau tidak kejadian─dan akhirnya melukai orang lain, itu tidak akan merubah apapun."

Henry mulai terisak pelan, bulir air mata jatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya, hari ini. "Tapi aku sakit hati, _Hyung_. Siwon-_hyung_ telah melukaiku… A-aku," isakan memotong perkataan Henry.

Donghae tersenyum. "Bukankah aku pernah bilang, keinginanmu untuk memiliki Siwon tidak akan pernah terwujud. Karena Siwon memang bukanlah milikmu… Aku berani menjamin, kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik…"

Zhou mi ikut berjongkok di sebelah Yesung. "Sampai saat itu tiba, aku yang akan menjagamu…"

.

.

Yesung dan Donghae berjalan beriringan di taman rumah Heechul. Mereka sama-sama diam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang Henry. Yang dipikirkan sendiri, kini sedang berada dalam pembicaraan penting dengan Heechul dan Leeteuk. Zhou mi juga ikut bersamanya.

"Aku tak menyangka akan ada kejadian begini…" bisik Donghae ketika mereka duduk di bangku yang tepat menghadap ke kolam tempat beberapa ikan berenang bebas.

Yesung menengadah, memandangi gerak awan yang membelakangi langit biru. "_Ne_. Sungguh di luar perkiraan…"

"Kalau _Hyung_ jadi Henry, apa yang akan _hyung _lakukan?" tanya Donghae seraya menoleh.

"Um… mungkin tergantung siapa dulu pasanganku," jawab Yesung seraya tersenyum.

Alis Donghae terangkat. "Maksudnya?"

"Kalau orang itu kau, aku tak akan melepaskannya…" Yesung menyeringai.

Mendengar itu, Donghae _blushing_ tak karuan. Ia menunduk dengan senyum tertahan.

"Err… Hae-_ya_?"

"Hm?"

"Kau ingat alasan kita menjadi dekat?"

"Tentu! Karena _Hyung_ mau mencari pasang─"

Donghae kembali merona mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. Benar juga, ia baru ingat, bahwa alasan mereka dekat adalah untuk mencari pasangan bagi Yesung. Mendadak, Donghae merasakan debaran jantungnya menguat.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau jadi pasanganku?" bisik Yesung.

.

.

.

─**to be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

Ugh… fail, fail… ==

Cloud mau pundung dulu, _ne_? Kalau ada yang mau tanya-tanya silahkan PM Cloud… :)

_Jeongmal Gamsahamnida _bagi yang mau meluangkan waktunya di tengah musim ujian ini untuk baca fanfic Cloud… :D

_Annyeong_! ^^

* * *

><p>Mind to review?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud1124<strong>


End file.
